brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lord Vampyre
Lord Vampyre is a minifigure released in 2012 as a part of the Monster Fighters theme in which he is the main antagonist. Description Lord Vampyre has black legs with printed pocket lines and a black torso with printing of a pocket watch and a red tie and vest over a white, frilled shirt. His arms are also black. He has white hands and wears a black cloak like that used by all other vampires so far. Lord Vampyre sports a white head with a slightly open, fanged mouth, red eyes with grey rings around them and black eyebrows. His alternate face is much the same, but the mouth is closed with his fangs still visible and has different eyebrow positioning. Unlike the Studios Vampire, who sports more traditional spiky Vampire hair, Lord Vampyre has the newer swept-back hair mold. His weapon of choice is a long black sword.He's also have a coffin to sleep in . Background Lord Vampyre is the evil ruler of the Monster Realms, with his Bride. He originally planned to give his Moonstone to his beloved wife, but soon unearthed the powers of the spooky Moonstones and built a contraption to eclipse the sun forever, using the magical powers each Moonstone possesses. After he eclipses the sun, all the monsters will be able to roam freely in the Monster and Minifigure realms. So he used his own Moonstone's magical powers to control other monsters, and made them retrieve all 6 of the Moonstones http://monsterfighters.lego.com/en-us/Monsters/Lord%20Vampyre.aspx. Lord Vampyre owns a loyal zombie henchman, the Zombie Driver, and an army of man-sized bats called Manbats, who protect his castle http://monsterfighters.lego.com/en-us/default.aspx. He owns a hearse, of which he uses to roam around the Monster Realms. Lord Vampyre also owns the Haunted House, which is home to his Monster Butler, Zombie Chef, and 2 ghosts. Lord Vampyre is constantly fighting the Monster Fighters, particularly Dr. Rodney Rathbone, for possession of the Moonstones and will stop at nothing to complete his plan. The LEGO Batman Movie Lord Vampyre appears in The LEGO Batman Movie as one of the inmates of the Phantom Zone alongside a Swamp Creature and The Mummy. He speaks in a Romanian accent in the film similar to the iconic Bela Lugosi as he tells The Joker that they are listening to his proposition. Notes * On several preliminary boxes, his name was Dracula (though he is based off of Count Dracula). * He is the third Vampire made in LEGO minifigure history. * In The LEGO Movie Video Game, his name was used for the Vampire. Appearances * 9464 The Vampyre Hearse * 9468 Vampyre Castle * 10228 Haunted House * 850451 Lord Vampyre Key Chain * 850936 Halloween Set Film Appearances * The LEGO Batman Movie App Appearances * Monster Fighters Race Description from BBCW.com Gallery Lord_Vampyre_CGI.png|Digital rendering Luvlybed.jpg|In bed with his wife and the Moonstone drivingwithjr.jpg|Driving with the Vampyre Moonstone vampirehowling.jpg|Releasing the Monster Realm luvlyvamp.jpg|Tapping into the magic of the Moonstone Lord Vampyre.jpg|Vampyre without his cape Download6D02A1426206D3A2507313E1E3206959.jpg|iPhone Screensaver 20567855416_c1a56d6cd4_b.jpg|Most notable LEGO vampires Vampire with Daleks.jpeg|In The LEGO Batman Movie lord drakula wampir.PNG|in LEGO Worlds See also * Vampire (Minifigures) * Vampire * Vampire (Studios) Category:Monster Fighters minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:LEGO